


【魔法学院文学】未命名 - Part II

by Aozumi_Tsuki, Ketermezo



Series: 魔法学院文学(随缘更新) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aozumi_Tsuki/pseuds/Aozumi_Tsuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketermezo/pseuds/Ketermezo
Summary: 伊斯若漫无目的地想着, 打了个呵欠, 自己在学院的第一年除了感情方面的惨败外, 从社交到成绩都没有什么特别亮眼的地方, 暗下决心新的一年不说改过自新, 至少也要戒掉在寝室偷着痛饮黄油啤酒悔不当初, 隔天拿悬浮魔法一测才知道重了一磅半的恶习。
Series: 魔法学院文学(随缘更新) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865920





	【魔法学院文学】未命名 - Part II

升入二年级, 寝室的位置也相应做了调整。庆幸着终于不必面对隔壁那间的流夏, 伊斯若几乎高兴到要哼唱出下层世界当前最流行的那首热播单曲来。新邻居是之前魔法史课上同组过的同级生, 虽然没什么印象, 但也不是那种会被背后投稿[说给阿尔卡托]这份在学生间私密流传的魔法印刷品的垃圾人。  
经历过上一年懵懂又毫无章法的恋爱, 伊斯若在新的一年只想做个舆论上的透明人。上一年无论是在古典魔法校区还是新魔法流派的聚会上, 身边的窃语都被附魔耳饰尽职地放大到她的耳中, 让她无数次后悔当时占星节集市上的那次冲动购物。耳饰是漂亮的六角雪花型, 被异域的大法师附上了风属性的元素, 偶尔闪过一丝沉静的流光。商贩宣称首饰内注入的风元素能为购买者带来飘逸灵动的发型(“美少女的小小心机——仅此一对”), 却没提醒这也能让佩戴者更细微地感受到周遭一切。就算假装神色如常, 装作毫无波澜地啜饮芙特莉卡香料酒(无酒精), 人群中”阿尔卡托辛德瑞拉”这个词还是让她懊丧不已。  
啊——学校里禁止斗殴真的好生气——好想用大火球轰烂这些人的脑袋——  
伊斯若摇摇头, 耳饰也配合地送上一阵微微扬起她发尾的轻风。话又说回来, “想做个不被关注的人”这个愿望如果被听到, 可能又会引起学校里阴阳人的背后投稿。阿尔卡托本就以名额稀少而闻名于外, 有幸正式入选的一百来个储备魔法使本身就都默认了自己是足够特殊的一个, 入校后才发现习惯了的关注度被各种意义上都普普通通的伊斯若夺走, 难保不会有暗暗嫉妒、订购一次性匿名纸鸟放出风言风语的心思来。  
“你和艾德里安分手那时候, 纸鸟都快把人家的信箱塞满了呀♡” 她记起夏橙的话, 对方正是对外身份不明的[说给阿尔卡托]运营者, 也是伊斯若家族的世家好友。夏橙长她一级, 听说入学时一门心思想要做个未来的大魔法使预备役, 却因为一年级的基础元素调和课险些挂科, 在无法通过学院正式入选仪式和因势而为之间选了后者, 现在在为了成为一名炼金师交接人而努力中。艾德里安外貌清爽英俊, 一举一止都显露出有教养的贵气, 轻易成为了年级女生(和部分男生)的关注焦点。这也不难解释为何开学舞会上当他向伊斯若邀舞时, 周遭视线的压力像是有实感般压在两个人的身上。当晚舞池里流溢着魔法星光, 浮空的幽灵乐团用竖琴弹奏出传承至今的乐句, 萤火飞舞在人群间, 风铃草和夏茶的香气醉人心脾——这种环境真的太适合含羞带怯的青少年脑补一整出恋爱舞台剧了。舞会结束当晚艾德里安就在月桂女神塑像下向她告白, 气氛使然, 她的疑问和拒绝卡在喉间, 最终还是把手交到了艾德里安的掌心。  
两个人在一起的消息轰动了阿尔卡托, 毕竟学院里的美貌女孩不在少数, 单是当时住隔壁的流夏就是自入学舞会后向她直白地显露出了某种竞争欲。流夏是新魔法流派互助会的年级会长, 和古典魔法主义的她本身就在理念上有所不合, 这种女孩子的小心思更是加重了两个人明里暗里的(单方面)对立, 伊斯若甚至怀疑投稿她”私生活有违校风校训”的纸鸟, 少说三分之一都是流夏寄去的。就算是和年级人气王分手后, 流夏还时不时会给她下一点绊子, 例如凌晨三点钟用单向送音法术向伊斯若寝室播放下层世界流量明星单曲, 难听到她和其他三个室友假期回到下层看到这个流量的名字都会出现心理阴影。  
伊斯若漫无目的地想着, 打了个呵欠, 自己在学院的第一年除了感情方面的惨败外, 从社交到成绩都没有什么特别亮眼的地方, 暗下决心新的一年不说改过自新, 至少也要戒掉在寝室偷着痛饮黄油啤酒悔不当初, 隔天拿悬浮魔法一测才知道重了一磅半的恶习。汤和艾德里安应该还在等迎新宴的魔法焰火倒计时, 她却已经睡意沉沉, 收好床边的法杖后不多久便坠入了无梦的沉眠。


End file.
